The Dwindling Stars
by gilraenstar
Summary: Kanda has met his match-a girl with fighting skills equal to his,the kindheartedness of Allen,the beauty of Lenalee,and worst of all, the same sense of humor as Lavi and the book smarts to match. When they are assigned to work together can Kanda survive?


_Please R&R so I know to continue writing this! Thanks!__  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Dwindling Stars<em>**

Prologue

Kanda hated nothing more than that feeling of pain, slow and agonizing, as old wounds healed far faster than should be possible. It was rare that he was this badly injured, and he would've died if he hadn't been a Second Exorcist. But Kanda isn't sure he really wants to keep on living, even if he does have a mission.

Sometimes, Kanda really thought the world hated him.

Scratch that- he _knew_ the world hated him.

The mission had been no different than usual—find Innocence, kill any Akuma you find, return to HQ. But no. Four level two Akuma's were just _itching_ to mess up his day.

He rubs absently at the bandages wrapped around his chest, staring up at the ceiling with a blank expression.

He was sick of doing nothing since he had been hurt two days ago.

Well, it wasn't his fault the damn Finder had gotten in the way—what was he supposed to do? Let the guy die? As cold and harsh as he seemed, he wouldn't let people die.

Too much paperwork was involved.

Kanda can't take it anymore.

He sits up and grabs his uniform jacket, slipping it on over his bare shoulders, and stalks out of his room, grumbling angrily about time better spent killing things. He grabs Mugen on the way out and slings her over his back.

"Oh, hey! Yuu!"

_Damn, Usagi…_

Kanda keeps walking.

"Yuuuuuuuuu!" Lavi whines, clomping right after the black haired exorcist.

"Whatchya doing outta bed Yuu? Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?"

"Would you shut up?" Kanda snaps, irritated beyond belief. "Quit calling me that!"

"But, Kanda, you really shouldn't be moving around—didn't the matron tell you to-."

"What do you care?" Kanda growls. "Che, what do I care?" He amends.

He keeps on walking, with Lavi trailing after him like a kicked puppy. But that didn't mean he stopped talking. In fact, it made it seem as if the words spewed out faster than before.

"Have you been down to see Komui yet? I think he wanted to talk you about something—either that or gush about Lenalee some more, maybe he said something about a new-,"

"I don't care," Kanda monotones. "And quit following me, would you?"

"Nah, " The redhead says, placing his arms behind his head with a sigh, "I've gotta go visit Komui too, so I'll just come with ya, Yuu."

Kanda just grunts and ignores the bookman apprentice as he rambles on and on about something he doesn't care for.

(*DGM*)

"Komui!" Kanda shouts angrily, slamming open the door to the chief's office with a loud crash. "Could you do something about this rabbit problem?"

Lavi chuckles.

"Oh, Kanda! And Lavi!" Komui says happily, standing and waving a hand over to them. "Good to see you both."

"Said you wanted to see us, Chief?" Lavi grins, walking forward.

"Yes," Komui nods, and shuffles all the papers on his desk, knocking nearly all of them to the floor. He takes a sip of coffee before smiling widely. "As you might've guessed, we've been a little worried about or Exorcists who commonly travel alone." A pointed look toward Kanda—"or those who often loose their Finders." He coughs "-purposely or otherwise,"

"Che."

"So, we've decided to change the rules a bit." Komui holds up a finger. "But, before that, I'd like you to meet someone."

A girl stands, now visible as she glances back toward them. She smiles wryly, her long red hair hiding her eyes. She pushes it behind her ear ad sticks out her hand. "Kyri Senju, Asian Branch. Nice to meet you."

Kanda glances over at Lavi, and instantly feels embarrassed. The exorcist was drooling, and Kanda could tell that he was lost in a fantasy world.

"This is Kanda and Lavi, Senju-chan. Your partners for the next few assignments."

"Partners?" Kanda growls. "As in a team?"

"Yay, we get to be on a team together Yuu! And with a pretty lady too…" Lavi swoons over the newly transferred girl. "So, Kyri.. Can I call you that? Anyways, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

Exorcist Kyri smirks, but doesn't reply.

Kanda smashes Lavi over the head with a fist, knocking him to the ground. "Komui, what's the meaning of this?" He ignores the Japanese girl.

The chief just giggles, "Oh you know, changing it up a bit! Have fun, Kanda!" Komui sings as he skips off before Yuu can hurt him.

And how very much Kanda wanted to hurt him.

(*DGM*)

Allen wasn't sure what to do with himself.

According to Komui, he wasn't due for another assignment for the next week and a half.

"Relax, he says," Allen grumbles as he walks dejectedly through the hallways, looking to find his room. "Take it easy for a while," He mocks Komui. "Yeah right. I can't even find anyone to talk to, much less-,"

"Hi," He hears someone say quietly. He lifts his head to see a girl, probably only eighteen. She was an exorcist from the look of her uniform, but Allen had never seen her before.

"Would you happen to know where the mess hall is?" She asks timidly.

"Uhh, yeah of course," He stutters. "Are you new here?"

"Yeah, the names Kyri Senju," She smiles. "This place is bigger than the Asian Branch I think, and I'm having trouble navigating and finding things,"

"Allen Walker. And I was the same way, always getting lost," Allen chuckles. "Have you met anyone else yet? I'm guessing you've already met Chief Komui."

"Yup." She giggles to herself, as if remembering something particularly funny. "I've already been put into a group with two other guys,"

Allen groans, letting his head fall. "I knew Komui was going to get us to pair up for more dangerous missions, but he has this figured out already? Knowing my luck I'm probably stuck with Kanda."

"You mean that disgruntled samurai with black hair and a permanent scowl?"

Allen's head snaps up. "You've met him?"

She nods. "Yeah. And the redhead perv too."

"Lavi?" Allen snickers at her word choice.

"Yeah, that's his name. He tried to use a cheesy pick up line on me, too."

Allen just laughs. "Sounds about right."

Kyri smiles, "According to your chief, they are my teammates, so I guess you owe me huh?"

Allen pales noticeably. "He stuck you with Kanda and Lavi?"

She nods, frowning. "Why, something wrong?"

"Errr, no," Allen squeaks, "Nothings wrong. I'll just have a talk with Kmoui later today."

(*DGM*)

"They're gonna tear her to shreds!" Allen screams.

"Now, now, Allen. Am I sensing some jealousy here?" Lavi grins. "I've already got dibs."

"Baka Usagi." Kanda grumbles. "Baka Moyashi."

"She's so sweet and kind and here you are throwing her to the wolves!"

"I can take care of myself, Allen. You worry too much. And you hardly know me. How can you tell if I'm sweet and kind?"

"Well, those gorgeous gold eyes of yours could melt anyone, honey."

Two silver stars shrieks through the air, and pin Lavi to a nearby bookcase by his scarf. He squeaks indignantly, unsure of how it happened.

"Don't call me honey," Kyri snarls.

Kanda takes one look at her, then turns to Allen.

"I think she can handle herself."

* * *

><p><em>Hope you like it so far! my first DGM fic, so please be awesome and review! anyone who reviews gets kanda or lavi shaped cookie!<em>

love,

gilraenstar


End file.
